World After Death/Issue 23
"The hard way? What are you talking about you fucking loon?" Robert questioned Chris stood up and grabbed Robert by his hair slamming his head to the desk and putting a combat knife to his throat. "This is the hard way, motherfucker. Now you're gonna give up that school or I'll slit your goddamn throat and fuck your pretty little girlfriend while you bleed to death." "I got dibs on her first, mate," Cicero said. Still holding his gun to Vince's neck. "Shut up Cicero, this is no time for jokes. So what's it going to be, Rob? The clock is ticking." "I refer you to my previous statement. Go fuck yourself." Chris growled with anger. "It's never fucking easy with people like you!" He slammed the blade down on two of Robert's fingers chopping them clean off he then delivered a strong backhand slap to Robert's face sending him to the floor, he then kicked him straight in the gut with enough force to make him vomit. Everyone looked on in fear, even Cicero and Desmond were some what shocked by the assault. Chris took a breath, calming his anger he looked at the others. "Who's next?" ---- Trevor and Jorge were keeping watch at the main gate both sitting in lawn chairs watching as dusk fell over the sky. Trevor cracked open a coke and passed it to Jorge, he then opened one for himself. Jorge took a long sip of the drink and looked at the sky. "Worried about them?" "Bet your ass I am. I can't believe Mike didn't back me up, he's usually smarter than that." "I'm not sure what to think, didn't get much of an impression when we talked with them. You may be overreacting a bit, Jorge." "I don't know maybe I am, it was always something with me probably the reason my wife left me every time she went out I thought she was cheating." Jorge chuckled at the memory. "Anyway, let's change the topic I don't want to think about them right now. How are things with Shelby?" "Pretty good, honestly man, I had girlfriends before, but I never connected with them like I have with her. I think I'm in love with her, that feels so weird to say, but Jorge, it's the truth." Jorge smiled warmly. "Well, man I'm happy for you, you two make a nice couple." "Thanks, Jorge... I know for awhile she was scared of me." "What, why?" "When I killed that man, Watson she would always look at me different a look of concern like she was scared to talk to me about it. I don't blame her if she was afraid of me. I was afraid of myself. I killed a man, Jorge just shot him...twice watched that his body hit the pavement bellow, and I enjoyed it. That's something I can never forget." "Watson was the enemy, Trevor he killed your friend could have killed more, you put an end to it. You did what you had to do." "You're right, but it doesn't change the way I feel about it." ---- Inside the school in one of the old classrooms now Trevor and Shelby's room, Shelby was putting Rachel to bed. "i know you're worried about your dad, honey, but don't he's going to be fine." "You don't know that," Rachel responded. "I do. Your dad is a strong man, brave too. He won't get hurt." "I just wish he wouldn't go out all the time, it makes me scared and sometimes I cry because I'm worried I'll never see him again." Rachel began to tear up. Shelby hugged her holding her head to her chest and stroking her hair. "Don't cry, honey. I have faith in your father, you should too." Rachel clutched to Shelby crying into her shirt. "I do I'm just scared. I lost my mom, if I lost him I don't know what would happen." "Don't think about that, sweetie, he would never leave you. Look when he comes back I'll talk to him and tell him how you feel, okay?" Rachel wiped her eyes. "Okay," she finally went to bed, Shelby tucked her in turned out the light and slowly shut the door leaving it slightly ajar. She was greeted by Tyler, she jumped back surprised to see him. "Jesus, you scared me." "Sorry, uh Shel right?" "Shelby." "Right, yeah. Sorry for spooking you, I just wanted to know if you could do something for me." "What is it?" "It feels kind of weird to ask but do you have any medicine? My sister has a headache." "Sure, follow me." Shelby lead Tyler across the hall to the janitor's closet, where the group now stored their medical supplies, she shifted through the items and finally took out two aspirin pills. "Here these should help." "Just like that? I don't have to do anything or..." "No. We're doing our best to make you and your sister feel welcome here, you're with us now. We won't charge you for supplies. Did your old group do that?" "Yeah, something like that I'd rather not get into that if it's okay with you." "Of course. Oh do you need drops for your eye or something?" "Nah, it's healed up now don't need that stuff anymore, thanks though. Goodnight." Tyler returned to his tent outside Sidney was sitting up in her cot rubbing her head. "Here got you some aspirin." She took the pills. "Thanks." "So what do you think of these people, Sidney?" "I like them. I've talked to several of them, Caitlin, Matthew, Jorge. They've been through a lot, Tyler. They're a lot like us." Tyler bowed his head. "Yeah, I talked to Matthew too the other night, the man lost his wife I can tell it's had an impact on him. And just now that girl Shelby gave me those pills no charge, nothing just gave 'em to me. I can't believe I'm saying this, but these people are growing on me." ---- Chris slammed Aaron to the wall and delivered a strong punch to his gut. Aaron coughed loudly having all the air knocked out of him. "No, no please! Don't hurt him!" Emily yelled. Larry put his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Chris grabbed Aaron's collar and forced him on his feet delivering another punch to his gut. "Come on you asshole don't do this shit not in front of his sister!" Steven yelled. "Ready to give up that school Robert?" Chris asked, Robert was still on the floor holding his left hand and the remains of his two missing fingers. "Don't give in, Robert he's fucking bluffing." Aaron said. Robert shook his head. Chris shrugged and punched Aaron again this time in the face, knocking his glasses off his face. Emily as reduced to tears she struggled, but couldn't get free from Larry's grasp. "Stop squirming," he said to her bluntly. Aaron tried to throw a punch, but Chris caught it. "Heh, boy's got fight in him," he head butted Aaron and looked at Robert. "You can end all of this, Robert all you have to do-" Aaron took the opportunity of distraction, he lunged forward and sunk his teeth into Chris's nose, he bit down with tremendous force, blood shot from Chris' nose, he screamed with pain. "Ah bloody hell, help him Desmond!" Cicero yelled. Desmond rushed to Chris and grabbed Aaron placing him in a choke hold. Chris held his bleeding nose in pain. "Let him go, he's mine. "Stop this shit let us go you asshole!" Vince yelled. "Shut your mouth, or I'll kill you next." Chris kicked Aaron in the gut and began stomping on his ribs. Everyone watched in fear. Steven couldn't let this happen, he noticed the red-headed guard behind him no longer had his pistol to his head, he took this chance. Steven flung his head back connecting with the guard's head. Richard fell back knocked down by the hit. Steven ran forward and using all his strength tackled Chris, the two fell into a bookcase knocking it and it's contents over Aaron crawled away to his sister the two embraced. Desmond aimed his shotgun at Steven. "Not another move, fucker get back here!" Chris stood up. "No Desmond, if Blondie here wants to take the fall, let him." Desmond and shrugged and placed the barrel back to Lindsey's back, she was still in too much shock to even move. "Come on you asshole, fucking kill me!" Steven said, showing no fear. Steven threw a punch connecting with Chris's jaw, Chris quickly recovered from this and kneed Steven straight in the gut, he then grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the floor. "Fuck it, let me just finish this I need some sleep." Chris grabbed a large candle stick that had fallen from the bookcase he slammed the end on Steven's forehead slightly caving it in, Steven shook his head almost completely knocked out by the blow "F-fuck-fuck you," he said weakly. Chris rolled his eyes to the insult and slammed the candle stick down several more times, slowly each hit accompanied by a loud wet thud as the base end cracked through Steven's skull. Chris finally stopped after the twelve hit, a large hole was left in Steven's forehead, his left eye was open and still, the right was caved in from the beating. The candle stick was covered in blood and brain. Lindsey was on her knees crying loudly. "You fucking monster!" Emily was crying as well hugging her brother tightly. "Shh, it's okay. I'm okay." Vince and Robert were simply in shock unable to speak on the assault. "Get them to the cell and get David to go with them, patch 'em up," Chris said to his men. "But sir what about your nose?" Desmond asked. "It'll be fine. Robert here is missing two fingers and I beat the fuck outta the boy over there. They need the help not me now go." "You heard the man, move it." Cicero, Desmond, Larry and Richard lead the group out through the back door. Chris took a long breath and observed the damage in the room. His younger brother James was in the far corner a look of absolute fear upon his face. Chris looked at the body of the man he just killed, couldn't even remember his name. Chris stepped closer to his brother, and patted his shoulder. "Hey, James it's okay, man." James was lot in his thoughts, he never thought he'd see this happen. "Uh, y-yeah sure." "Listen I know you're scared, it's okay to be scared, but this is just something that happens now. One day you may have to do it yourself. The other day, you put that old man down. That was a proud moment, you're on your way to becoming something great. Others don't see it, but I do. You follow me?" James cleared his head and stood up straight. "Yes-yes sir I do." "Good, now help me clean all this up, tomorrow is going to be a busy day." To Be Continued... Credits *Vince Garcia *Rachel Garcia *Lindsey Wallace *Robert Jones *Trevor *Shelby *Aaron *Emily *Steven *Jorge *Tyler Barns *Sidney Barns *Chris Marshall *James Marshall *Cicero *Desmond *Richard *Alicia *Larry Deaths *Steven Trivia *Last appearance of Steven. Previous Issue: Issue 22 Next Issue: Issue 24 Category:World After Death Category:World After Death Issues Category:Issues Category:Ghost